mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PoewkMeFlumOx/Quility (Fan Made) By EreLeSsa
I suggest that you look at these images first before reading the Apperance catagory. Detil Rose.png|The Detil Rose was hand made by one particular Quility as a young calf. They crafted it with organic material, some help from a friend, and the 'magic touch'. No one knows how it made a seemingly normal flower, which isn't normal, but crafted by a child and gave it the ability to last for several generations. We are still researching on how this specimen came to be '|link=http://flummyflumox.deviantart.com/|linktext=My DeviantArt Page Untitled9.png|This is Quility being playful!|link=http://flummyflumox.deviantart.com/|linktext=My DeviantArt Page Untitled79.png|Quility's Egg|link=http://flummyflumox.deviantart.com/|linktext=My DeviantArt Page My Singing Monsters OC Quility.png|Adult Quility, Adolescent Quility, and Quility's Egg.|link=http://flummyflumox.deviantart.com/|linktext=My DeviantArt Page Name Quility Elemental Range Air, Earth, Plant, Fire. EDIT: me and a friend also decided if they went to MSM1, their elements would be Poison, Plasma, Shadow and Crystal and possible Mech too. Bio Adolescent Bio: Quility calves are very shy monster, hiding from other monsters they encounter. These creatures are very narcoleptic, they just can't stay awake! When they are awake though, they do gardening and practice's singing. Adult Bio: This monster now can shuffle through the beautiful clouds of Cloud Island! The Quility is as nimble as it can get, hopping from cloud to cloud, it's new home will be filled with fun and happiness all year around! Appearance Egg: As the egg shows, there is two markings on the egg that is opposite colors, probably recognized as Yin-Yang. It has small horns that stick up and curve slightly in shape. There is also a miniature horn near the middle of the egg, which is orange. The colors for the egg itself fades from blue to green. As its original color is, Grey. Calf: As in it's young years, it grows human-like hair that varies in each monster. Usually the colors brown-black, black-blue, and white-orange. It developed horse legs and cat-like claws which cannot be seen until adult years, noting that it has an extra set of limbs and one that's supposably a tail. It's tail is not fully developed yet to move on it's own. It's ears hang down slightly and is tinted brown as the inside is pink. The mouth of this monster has a black coloration in the top lip, and a red-pink coloration in the bottom. The green and blue for the legs now have more of a black hue in it making it look calmer and more decent. It's white belly marking stretches to its arms and ends at the wrists, where the blue hue comes in for both sets of arms. As for the hand-tail, it's orange and white. the eyes of this monster has blood colored eyes which varies like the skin and hair. And looking at her face, the orange horn is located at the top of the nose. Adult: Now, Fully grown up Quility is now tallish. they're small compared to several monsters but also tall compared to more. It's horns now are longer and curled at the tips, also keeping the small spike from the corners of each horn. As an adult, their iris' are now smaller, Their tail is now functional like an arm but as flexible as a dragon's tail. It appears to be holding a rose which in coloration is Forest green, Lime green, and soft pink. Song Quility sings a soft tune with the Flum Ox in Cloud Island, in Continent they sing with Phangler throughout the entire time they sing. EDIT: Me and a friend also decided if they went into MSM1, they'll sing when Jeeode plays their part and continues to sing throughout the time Jeeode plays. Island Locations Continent, Cloud Island, and possibly a new island coming up. EDIT: Me and a friend also decided if they went to MSM1, they would be a 4/5 Elemental in Ethereal Island. Likes Flum Ox, Coconut cake, Eerie Remains, YumYum Tree. Info Their herd is located in the wet forests of Puerto Rico. They create flowers for the villagers. The deliver them by lurking at night and leaving them at their doorsteps. Another thing they do is plant flowers on the decease's graves to show love and appreciation to them, no matter if they are dead or not. This one particular Quility created the everlasting flower called a 'Detil Rose' It never wilts or shrivels due to the ingredients she put into this flower. There is only 5 in existence. She holds one for herself constantly, and the others are hidden away where she hopes no one will find them. Creator FlummyFlumOx AKA EreLeSsa AKA Avelk Indochaimu. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan made